Home
by Maddy
Summary: Robin ran way from home two years ago, but now some one has come to help her, someone that she didn't know existed. But the search for her is still up. Why? He father is very prominante in muggle society. Read & Revie NB. i'm rubbish at Summaries
1.

Home 

By Maddy

**Chapter One**

****

A/n I don't know why I'm writing this story usually I spend a good week or so going over the plot and seeing where I'm going with it, but it seems that this plot bunny refuses to leave me alone, so the fates have made me write this.  

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter or the characters mentioned apart from Robin, who doesn't really want to be owned, o I own nothing, so suing me would be pointless!_

*                      *                      *

"Robin do the washing up!" 

_"Robin Hoover the house before I get home."_

_"Robin you haven't emptied the dish washer yet."_

_"Robin make the breakfast."_

_"Robin, Mr Peter's is coming over for dinner, make sure the house is presentable."_

_"Robin, run me a bath."_

Those were some of the things that drove Robin to run way from home, but the main reason was that she was unloved.  She used to think she was adopted, but she knew it wasn't true, she had seen the birth papers, it had Julie's name on it, Robin never called Julie mum it was either Julie or Ma'am.  Her father was just as bad, he was out most of the time and never even noticed Robin, the whole family was sexist, she was the only daughter and so therefore got all the jobs.   Robin though her parents had found some sort of time machine because they certainly didn't have the same views as most people from the 21st Century.

Robin was also the oldest, her parents had been devastated, they just wanted boys, girls were weak the only thing they were good for were to act as the scullery maid; not that there were many of them in the 21st Century.  Her younger brother treated her like dirt as well; they even forced her to do their homework.

But she liked homework it involved reading and reading was the only way to get out of Robin's hellhole.  Robin knew that other people had worse, they didn't have a bed to sleep on or food to eat, but she knew no matter what at least one person loved them, whether it be the parents, siblings, friends or even a passer by in the street that smiled at them, they were truly loved.

That was two years ago; Robin was now fifteen, life was rough but she preferred it at least people showed that they cared when they dropped the pennies into her hat.  Robin had a bank account of course, that was the difference between her and other homeless people.  Her Grandmother ad loved her, she cherished her grandmother, but she had died six months before Robin ran away.  Her grandmother had been the only person keeping her from running away, her Grandmother was also a reason for her mother hating her.  Grandma had left her entire fortune to Robin, she had known that Julie and Robert didn't like her and knew that when she passed away Robin would run.

Robin hadn't checked her account since she had run way and refused to use the money, she knew there would be a time when life got rougher and she was preparing for that.  She was now sitting in a cardboard box on an unusually clean alley in Central London, reading a book.  This book or should I say these books were the only thing that kept her sane.  The only things she had taken with her was one medium sized back pack, that she used for school, with a thick jumper, her account book with her grandma's will inside, along with these four books.  The backpack had the only things she used to survive.

These books were the Harry Potter books, the last presents her Grandma had ever given to her.  Grandma knew that Robin had a thirst for books and these books (to Robin) were the best books ever written.  She could recite them now, the amount of times she'd read them, the front covers she's ripped off, people were less likely to stare at her with out the covers on.   The front pages, which had once held the Hogwarts crest, which had faded, was now brown, with the spatter of mud, grime and the general sludge of the London streets.

Robin sighed; it was a cold day, even colder then a typical winter evening, though luckily it wasn't raining.  Robin went back to the book, only to look up again at he sound of someone walking down the alley.

*                      *                      *

I was eager to get home after all he was home for the holidays and it wasn't as if the weather was on the sunny side either.  I didn't usually come down these streets, after all it's not the nicest part of London, but what ever got me home quicker, the better.  I could apparate, but I had put up the apparating wards earlier that day, even if Voldemort was gone it was better to be safe rather then sorry.  Just then a small owl flew towards me I quickly caught it and walked into a back street to read it, muggles didn't appreciate owls as pets.

I skimmed the first few lines …_unfortunately I can't make it for this week, can we reschedule?_…same as always, this was the third time this had happened and it was basically annoying the crap out of me.  I sighed Christmas cheer forgotten, it was a bit early to be Christmas only the 7th of December; but it was still advent right?  I looked up to see a girl staring at me, she had limp brown hair and her clothes looked worse for wear, though her eyes were still shining but the thing that surprised me the most was that she had a book in her hand, I'd never seen that before.

A/n so that's the first chapter.  What do you think of Robin? Who do you think this mysterious witch or wizard is?  Why not tell me in a review

Maddy 


	2. 

Home 

**By Maddy**

**Chapter 2**

****

**Disclaimer:  **_I own nothing, absolutely nothing apart from Robin's solitary bankbook, though I unfortunately don't own the money inside the bankbook._

_A/n Thanks for all the Reviews and none of you worked out who the person was, though Sparkleygem was close.  This story is set around about now, so Harry and Co have left school and are now in their early twenties (21 and 22)_

*                      *                      *          

Robin stared at the man he unfolded some sort of paper, it was quite thick and looked quite old.  His eyes scanned the paper and he sighed loudly, he then looked up and stared straight into Robin's eyes.  They stared at each other for a minute and then he walked up to her.

She stared at him not blinking; he was wearing normal (muggle) clothes, but looked quite uncomfortable in them.  "Hello." He said, crouching next to her.  She stared at him, then returned to her book.  "My name is Sirius Black."

"I'm not a prostitute, I think the women around the corner is, at least she looks like one."

"A Prostitute?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrow.

"If you don't know what a prostitute is now, you'll never learn."  She went back to my book.

"What's your name?"

"Look, if you're from the social services you can leave off.  I like it on the streets I have no one telling me what to do.  All right?  Now could you leave me alone?"

"I'm not from the social services."

"So what's your name?"

"Sirius Black."  Eleanor coughed

_Yeah, you're Sirius Black and I'm Harry Potter_

"So what's your name?"

"Robin."

"You're named after a bird!"

"Yeah, and you're named after a star constellation."

"So how long have you been on the streets?"

"Why would I answer that?  I don't even know why you're here, I just want to read my book!"

"Ok. I'll tell u something about me. I hate to see Children suffer and I want to help them, so will you let me take you home and help you.  You should write a letter to your parents if you can write."

"I knew about the star constellations of course I know how to write, I stayed in school until I was 13, I was also very clever for my age."

"Was?"

"I've been on the streets for the last two yeas, I don't know things that people my age know do I?"

"Well I suppose so.  But can I help you?"

_Well he said his name was Sirius Black, he can't be that bad, maybe a little eccentric._

_"_Sure."

A/n as you can see it was Sirius, that was basically speaking but still, I got it up on the second day, the next chapter is well at Sirius' house!

Maddy 

 I would reply to the reviews but I'm not meant to be on the computer and I have to reply quickly!


	3. 

Home

**By Maddy**

**Chapter 3**

****

A/n thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you like it, I do to, I'm posting the chapters for this story a lot quicker then for my others :) Well I was until I got kicked off the computer and had to revise for my S.A.T's (really bad idea to take extension papers if any one's thinking about it- well at least in science.)

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any thing Harry Potter only Robin and the plot._

Sirius stared at her '_she agreed that quickly? Well I suppose she has nothing to lose.'_

"Well my house is about 15 minutes walk away, come one." She reached out to help her.

Ignoring the hand she put her book in her bag, took the jumper out, put it on and stood up.  "That jumper looks like it hasn't been worn."

"Probably because it hasn't, its angora did you thing I'd let the streets ruin it?"

"You're homeless but you can by angora?"

"I didn't buy it, my Grandma gave it to me, I just haven't worn it much."

The jumper was lilac, with soft silver stars embroided onto it.  "Why do you have it?"

"I knew that one day I'd need a job, I figured I won't grow much so I brought it along then when I turn sixteen I was gonna wear it for an interview, get some money and save."

"Were would you live?"

"That's my secret.  So have any family?"

"My Godson, his parents are dead so I look after him, well not much any more he's 22 and likes living on his own, I'm not going to stop him, he had a hard life I let him enjoy it now."

"So what do you work as?"

"Umm… well it's sort of a secret."

"What so you work as spy or something?"

"Along those lines, though it's classified."

"Do you have enough space for me?"

"Yeah, I have three spare rooms."

"Oh, right."  Robin sighed heavily '_what do I have to do to escape?'_

They walked in silence the rest of the way Robin's mind spinning _oh God, I'm going to a complete strangers house!  Just because he had the same name as a Harry Potter character?  What am I doing, these last two years of living as safely as possible are going down the plughole._

**_Sirius black what are you doing?  She's homeless she could be dangerous._**

**_Don't be such a wimp; you're a wizard are you not?_**

****

They came to Sirius' house and opened the door.  "You can sleep in the rooms with the blue door, the bed and stuff are already made." Murmured Sirius looking for something.  Robin slowly made her way up the stairs.  "Blue door?"  all of the doors were blue.  _Umm he said the room was ready so, I'll look in all of them.  _

Robin eventually found the room; it was painted in a very vibrant azur oasis colour (I have a Dulux paint booklet by me!).  The bed covers were all blues, greens and aqua marine swirls, which looked like they were moving _I've been living on the streets to long_.  She put her bag down and scanned the room; it was pretty empty with the usual chest of drawers, wardrobe, dest and a books shelf.  Robin ran over to it eagerly, taking a book of the shelf and started reading.

A/n so nothing much really happened in this chapter, but they will (eventually) Though they got to Sirius' house at least!

_Thanks to Sparkleygem, Moodyirishbabe (you didn't review but I know you read it) and __Can can dancer._

_Maddy :)_

****


	4. 

Home

**By Maddy**

**Chapter 4**

****

_A/n yes I appreciate that you want longer chapters but please do remember I'm doing my **S.A.T's**_ _in three weeks well actually it's 2 now (ack!) so you get short but sweet chapters, plus I don't wanna rush the story to much, it'll be slow and as concise as I can make it._

_We have a bit of hysteria and out of characterish but I'm sure you can all cope!_

An hour later Sirius was walking around his sitting room humming while rummaging through everything _great idea Padfoot, bring a muggle into your magical home.  All you have to do is hide every thing magical._

Sighing he picked up his wand _well to hide all of the magical objects might as well use some magic._  He waved his wand around and eventually collapsed into his seat mulling over his day.  _Wake up late, get things ready for Harry, go to work, get swamped by letters regarding the new legislation about to be put in, go home a different way, get a letter from Harry saying he'll be a no show and then I pick up some homeless kid because I felt sorry for her_

_You also needed some one to look after_

_Do not!_

_Do to!_

_Do to!_

_Do not!_

_I knew you'd see it my way._

Sirius stood up abruptly shaking his head trying to get rid of the voices, he mounted the stairs, he had been away for a long time what would Robin have done?  _Bounced on the bed, completely ruin the décor, Flood he house or- _Sirius opened to door to find no one in there, he checked the other rooms, still them same.  _You lost her, how could you have been stupid enough to leave her on her own?_

_Have you forgotten she's not important!  She came her of her own choice, obviously she felt intimidated so came with you and then ran away at the first chance._

_But she doesn't seem like the person to do that._

_You don't know who she is; you've spoken to her for like 15 minutes!  What do you expect?_

_But!_

_The only reason you're annoyed is that some one that doesn't even know you still runs away even though they don't know that you're a cleared murderer!_

_INOCCENT murderer, I killed no one_

_I know that_

_How can I be so sure?_

_I'm on your mind dumb ass!  _

_Don't call me a dumb ass.  You're just trying to re-direct my thought.  We should be wondering where is she?_

"Are you ok?  You look confused?"  Sirius turned to see someone about his height staring at him.  "Where is she?"

"Where is who?  Nice greeting Sirius, you haven't seen me in six months and you say where is she?  Where is who?  What or should I say whom?  What have you brought home?"

"Robin!  Where'd Robin Go?"

"You brought a bird home?  Robins are connected with the Christmas season but you brought one home."

"No I mean Robin!"

"Sirius are you ok what has happened to you in the last six months, I know I haven't seen you for a whole, but work got in the way!  Remember it's me your God son!"

"I know who you are, its just Robin has gone, where'd she go?  She was here an hour ago!"

Just then the door opened and Robin came out.  "Are you ok Sirius?  You sound Hysteric, oh you have a guest!"

Harry rose his eyebrow scanning her, the top was clean and tidy the jeans looked a bit wet, had holes in them and had mud, sludge and general grime.  "She's a bit young isn't she?"

"What are you implying?" asked Robin frowning

"That's the second time some one has accused me of picking up a prostitute!"

"Who was the other?" asked Harry

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

"Harry Potter, who are you?"

"Robin." She turned and walked back into her room, _Delirious.  _

Meanwhile Harry was giving him an appraising look  "we need to talk."  He muttered

They walked down the stairs.  "What were you thinking bringing some stranger home?"

"It's Christmas, she has no family I felt sorry for her."

"That's no reason!"

"Harry!  You of all people should know how it is to feel unloved!  I do as well, I refuse to let her stay like that!"

"Do you know if she has any family?"

"Well… I don't know."

"Then I suggest you go and find out!  I mean while am going home, I'll take my holiday another time when you've sorted out this mess!"

Harry apparated away with a pop.  Sirius sighed _I finally get him home and he leaves because he thinks I'm mad.   _He walked up the stairs determined to take Harry's advice.  "Robin?"

"Yep." She looked up from the book she was reading _'Reading Rorty Malachowski'_  a muggle (Philosophy as far as I can tell, it's one of my dad's books.) book.  

"Do you have any family?"

She shifted "Yes Richard and Julie (yes I do notice the joke and yes I realise it's meant to be Judy and no that has nothing to do with her heritage.) as well as a younger brother."

"Where are they?"

"Probably at home or something."

"Why aren't you there?"

"I ran away because they treated me like dirt."

"Look, I'll feel guilty forever if you don't write a letter to them now."

"Ok then feel guilty."

"But-"

"You don't know my family, they'd track the postage mark, believe me they would do it."

"How about I post it, I a letter box miles away in Brighton."

"We're in London, they're not that far away, but fine!"

"Thank you."

Sirius ran out of the room to get some paper, he had a mix of the muggle and magical world in his house from when Harry lived there, including a TV and computer, not that he understood the computer.  He came back with a piece of paper and an ink pen.

_Classified_

_7/12/2004_

_Dear Julie and Richard_

_It's me, Robin in case you've forgotten me.  The only reason I'm writing to you is because the person I'm living with at the moment insists that I should.  Don't worry- not that you will it's purely a friendly relationship.  I'm still alive I suppose that's something, I've been living on the streets for the past two years and I preferred it to 'home'.  I know you don't care about me in fact you probably don't give a rat's tail but I'll still say this.  You way be wondering why did she run away?  Well incase you haven't worked it out the reasons are;_

_You never loved me_

_I was just a servant to you_

_You didn't live in the 21st Century_

_You miss treated me; in fact you forgot to feed me._

_Those are just a few of the many reasons I left, yes I know you've checked but I'll say any way I haven't spent any money from my bank and no you can't have it I prefer it gaining interest._

_Robin- your daughter aka your scullery maid._

"Bit harsh isn't it?" asked Sirius over her shoulder

"No, it's been toned down."

"Well I'm going to Brighton, to post your letter anything I can get you?"

"Umm… some food."

A/n yes it was longer and it wasn't due to one of my reviewers asking for longer chapters it was because I have planned the chapters for the next two at least and what's in it depends on the length got it?

**padfoots girl: **I did!

**GinnyWPotter:** 'don't put so much space in-between the lines; paragrap form is fine, or, if you don't like that format, just put one space between each bit of text' I never used to use html and pressing enter once

Makes this gap

While leaving a gap in between makes this gap.  I'll probably keep the format this way as I've been typing yearly a year the other way and old habits die hard!****

**Moodyirishbabe: **_Well done_

**Sparkleygem: **_You'll like the fact that you're at the end as well then.  Unfotuanatly mib doesn't read reviews **hint, hint** so she won't get that message._

Maddy :)


	5. 

Home

**By Maddy**

**Chapter 5**

****

A/n just to say I'm writing this just after I posted the last chapter and my god, Padfoots girl you are very quick when it comes to reviewing I posted it and then like 5 minutes later you had reviewed it, kinda scary.

Robin had been at Sirius' house for five hours now; Sirius was not back yet _I guess he really has gone to Brighton._ She had looked around the house there was the three bedrooms a bathroom, a shower room, a study, a living room, a kitchen and a dining room all in all quite roomy.  She was overjoyed when she found the tv; she hadn't watched anything decent for years.  She turned the TV on there was a news reporter "and today the 6th Harry Potter book has been released already being out in the stop sellers list as well as breaking records for being bought.  J. K. Rowling reports to have been surprised but happy, though she hasn't date a date for when the 7th will come out."

_Of course she hadn't when I left home the 5th book still hadn't come out after 2 years, what do they expect?_  Flicking over the channels she found cartoon, _oh, yay roadrunner joy of joys.  _Flicking onto channel two she found the Simpson's_, that's more like it._

She watched the program though flicked it when a history show went on.  _The person earlier he said his name was Harry Potter, he had the black hair and everything, come to think of it he was wearing a night dress, which could have been robes.  Not to worry.  _She got up and went to the kitchen looking to see what he had, she wasn't really hungry she was used to not eating much.  Unfortunately all the food was too rich for her palette and she would be sick instantly if she ate any of it.   Getting some water and eventually finding some glass she drank that.  Just then the door opened and closed, "Robin?" called Sirius.

"In the kitchen!"

Sirius walked in his arms full of bags.  "What have you bought?" asked Robin surprised at the load while taking a few bags from him.  Half of them were _Tesco_ bags, of which were filled with food, the others had different markings which she didn't recognise as the trademarks signs were turned away from her.  She quickly started taking the food out and putting it on the counter sorting it into different piles for different shelves.  "What are you doing?"

"Sorting."  Was the simple answer

"Into what?"

"Well you can't mix the meats can you?  Meats, dairies and vegetables all go on different shelves so they can't contaminate each other."

"I'll take your word for it."

Robin rolled her eyes.  "So what's in the bags?"

Sirius grinned, "well I figured as you're going to be staying here, you're going to need some more clothes, so I got you some."

Robin stared at him blankly _Clothes?  He went to post a letter and brought back clothes, just hope his fashion sense is better then Mr Nightgown (Harry)  _

"Why?"

"Well you need a change of clothes, you can't wear them all the time."

"How long are you planning on letting me stay here?"

"Till you wanna leave."

"Right, so what d'you buy me?"

"Some jeans some tops, coat, gloves, hat etc."

"You didn't have to do that, I'll pay you back."

"With what?"

"Money."  Robin answered, "I'm not poor, I live on the streets of my own accord."

"Oh, right, should be eat now?"

"Sure."  Robin looked at the things and eventually found some 'just heat tomato soup', _not too rich_.  Sticking it in a pan, Sirius didn't have a microwave.

"Aren't I meant to be doing that?" asked Sirius.

"No, you've meant to be slicing up that French stick."

Robin spooned the soup into bowls giving Sirius more.  She then got some water and watered down her soup.  "What're you doing?" asked Sirius apprehensively.

"I've been living of a diet of very little, I can't eat to much things. So how was Brighton?"

*                      *                      *

Sirius and Robin were now watching the tv two days later; something that Robin had introduced Sirius too.  They were now watching the news "_And news is that Robin Bywaters is still alive after being put down for being dead, 18 months ago.  She has apparently written a letter to her parents saying that she is still alive, any other information has been dis closed"_

Sirius turned to Robin.  "You're Robin Bywaters!  You're dad's Richard Bywaters isn't he?  The whole of the country has been looking for you for the past two years, every one thinks your dead!"

"I'm so glad I caused a stir."

"But your dad, he's Richard Bywaters!"

"That would be him." Answered Robin not really surprised at Sirius' reaction.

A/n so who is Richard Bywaters and why does Sirius, a wizard who doesn't take much notice of muggles, know who he is?  Oh and I just felt like telling you this, I was watching James and the giant peach and I noticed his name is James Henry Trotter, strange no? 

Read and Review

Maddy:)


	6. 

Home

**By Maddy**

**Chapter 6**

****

A/n this is turning out to be my most popular story by far!  To think I wasn't going to write it.

"But your dad, he's Richard Bywaters!"

"That would be him." Answered Robin not really surprised at Sirius' reaction.

"But… But…how?"

"Well you see there's a mummy and a daddy who-"

"No, I mean why did you run away?  They're… well… them."

"I know."

"Your dad is the Chancellor of the Exchequer, how the hell can he treat you badly?"

Robin laughed sarcastically "so many people ask me that.  Have you ever heard that he doesn't believe in having a maid?"

"Well yes he tells every one that, but well…"

"He didn't pay anyone to be a maid he just got me to be one instead.  Now I'll be going to pack my bags."

"Why?"

"Well you won't want to keep me here will you?  If anyone sees me well…"

"No, you'll be fine." Replied Sirius _my god, even the magical world knows about her, they even used tracking charms on her and they didn't work._

"Sirius?  Sirius!  You said you work for some government agency, if they find out that you're harbouring me you could get fired!"

"No, I don't work for the government, I work for an elite team as we don't believe the government know the truth about the world." Muttered Sirius _Robin Bywaters…She's right though, stupid Fudge for helping Muggles_

_Aren't you being a hypocrite here?_

_For the days I didn't have voices in my head…_

_After effect of Azkaban? Deal with it._

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I'm gonna go to bed now."

She's going to wonder soon, when she say Harry she looked at him and left.

_Well…_

_And the fact she never sees you go to work_

_I have a job!_

_Yes I know but you know what happens you don't have work for ages and then they bring in a new legislation and you get swamped._

_I can work from home!  The only reason I go to the office is because I get bored being at home alone._

*                      *                      *

"Padfoot?  Are you there?"

"Moony?"

Remus walked into the living rooms from the kitchen.  "Don't shout, moony."

"Why?  I'm guessing it's something to do with how Robin Bywaters is upstairs."

"The fact that you know to much never surprises me."

"No actually Harry told me that he was worried about you.  Apparently you adopted someone called Robin, I connected two and two, Robin Bywaters writing to her family and then you picking someone called Robin off the street quite simple.  You're going to have to tell her about magic soon you know.  She can't just leave here with you pretending to be a muggle."

"Why not?"

"Well you can't pretend to be a muggle."

"A great deal of good the magical communities done me."

"_Sirius_"

"What?"

"You don't mean that."

"Your point?"

"Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall.  You can't have her here forever, what if she finds out?"

"She wouldn't tell."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't.  She just doesn't seem like the type of person.  Any way when's the next full moon?"

"In two days."

"Two?  I'll have to leave Robin on her own that night."

"On her own?  That's not safe."

"She lived on the streets for two years I'm sure she can handle one night.  You just don't want to put  me in 'danger' again."

"Well you have someone to look after now."

"Remus!  I haven't adopted her! She's just living here until she wants to leave."

"She might get comfortable."

"_Remus_."

"I'm just saying, Sirius, be careful she's a muggle and muggles can do some stupid things."

"Ok, ok.  So how's life at Hogwarts?"

a/n so we know who Richard Bywaters is- and no he isn't the chancellor of the exchequer at the moment; I made him up incase anyone had a weird idea to look him up, or flame me for the fact that I know nothing about England- well I do actually I live in London and have done my whole life- the chancellor is Gordon Brown at the moment and he won't get knocked of any time soon unless Labour get knocked off.  I won't comment on whether that would be  good thing or a bad!

_Maddy :)_


	7. 

Home

**By Maddy**

**Chapter 7**

****

A/n The Chancellor of the Exchequer is: The budget maker sort of like second in command of the country.  By budget maker I mean he decided how much the health service gets etc.  Yes I know that you have to pay for health service in America but here it's included in out taxes, probably why they're do damned high!

Robin was trying to fix the computer, determined to find some way to communication with the outside world _living with someone else is defiantly not all it's cracked up to be._

_That's because usually they're not the daughter of the exchequer and so therefore don't have to hide!_

_Good point, anyway where does this blue cable go?_

_In the gap that has a blue ring around it?_

_Good point._

Meanwhile Sirius was trying to cook a meal, the muggle way, now that Robin could eat normal food again he was determined to give her a proper meal.

Who'd have thought this was so hard?  Robin manages to do it like that.

_She's a muggle and was also treated like servants I think she's learn how to cook._

"Sirius!  Are you trying to gas us?  You need to press the spark button otherwise the fire won't start, so you usually live on convenience food?"

Just then there was a bang, "have you got a fire extinguisher?"

"No!"

"I'll go get some water."  Robin ran out of the room.  Just then there was a pop and Albus Dumbledore appeared in front of Sirius _Good job Robin left. _Robin then ran into the room and doused the flame with water.  She then a grabbed a kitchen towel and set about getting the smoke out of the kitchen through the window.  By the time she had finished Sirius had poured each a glass of water, while Dumbledore stared at her over his spectacles.  She sat down tired but didn't take the drink, just looked at it strangely.  "Oh we have guests." She said looking up.  _Another person in robes so they have a cult or something?_

_You know they don't you just don't want to believe it._

"Robin, this is Albus Dumbledore headmaster of H-"

Eleanor looked at him a sighed, "if you were going to say Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry please go on."

Sirius blanched _he looks surprised; Dumbledore doesn't but then a gain he's Dumbledore._

"Also if you want me to answer some questions don't put Veritaserum in my drink as me the questions and I'll answer as truthfully as possible."

"How?" asked Sirius

"Well us muggles aren't as stupid as you think we are, first of all we're not deaf; Moony shouts kinda loud though that might have something to do with teaching.  Then your Godson Harry Potter he looked at me kinda strangely then there was the fact that he was wearing nightdresses, which are actually robes.  Further more you didn't do a very good job of covering up the pattern on my duvet moves some of the pictures do as well and I swear the mirror keeps on trying to talk to me."

"Did your dad tell you about our world?"

"Richard told me nothing, he didn't even tell Julie, my Grandma told me about the world of platform nine and three quarters and diagon alley, I still can't believe you didn't tell me about the magic though.  You know the only reason I actually came here is because I'd already heard about you."

Sirius was speechless.  "What?  You look like a muggle has never out smarted you before."

A/n sorry if this chapter's a little crap but I've had a crap day do this chapter kinda reflects that.

_Yoyo: I know I have grammar mistakes, most people do.  I'm in year nine- I'm 13 and my S.A.T's are in two weeks they start on the 7th May_

_Moody:  I really worry about you._

Sophie W.: I told you at the beginning of the page, not really a good explanation but well I can't be bothered to find the dictionary definition at the moment.

Maddy :)__

Yeah I know this chapter is short as well!


	8. 

Home

**By Maddy**

**Chapter 8**

****

A/n sorry that I couldn't get this chapter out any earlier but I've been busy I won't get one up during the weekend either- I'm going hiking.

Sirius was speechless.  "What?  You look like a muggle has never out smarted you before."

"But, but the Veritaserum…"

"I know, it's clear as no smell you wouldn't know it was there.  Strange really you use such complicated ingredients when making it, all you need is some worm wood, a sheep's stomach and some… bertie botts every flavour beans and you have the solution."

"Er what?  How do you know this?"

"I… I don't know."

"Now Miss Bywaters I want to know why you ran away from your family."

"Right then.  They annoyed the hell out of me, treated me like a servant the usual stuff."

"Usual?"

"For most people that live on the street.  Any way my Grandma died, she was the only person that I really cared about and the only person that cared about me, so I left.  I was fed up.  So I've guessed, as you know the search went as far as talking to your Minster or magic whoever he is.  Then when I wrote a letter to him you were informed as well."

"You're correct Miss Bywaters."

"So why are you here exactly?"

"To return you to your father." Answered Dumbledore gravely

"Over my dead body, there is absolutely no way I'm going to live with my father.  The only way you'll get me to see him is if he's in the middle of the House of Commons discussing politics with MP's while on air on BBC Parliament."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.  "You'd honestly do that?"

"Of course I would, I'm being very Serious with a E."

"That's a date." announced Sirius grinning.

"Mean while we need some more answers from you Robin."

A/n yes this chapter is short and it took me ages to write it, the chapter is also very boring- at least in my opinion, I know what happens in the next chapter at least, but that's about it oh and I have some vague ideas for after that- I'll come up with them while I'm on this hike.

Cruel_Godess: Thanx

sparkleygem: I did?  I've been writing about Eleanor to long haven't I?  Haven't you heard mine and Michelle's theories about how the magical and muggle worlds live side by side?  Part of the magic is that they live side my side.  If magi can keeps secrets from muggles why can't we?.

padfoots girl:  I didn't get the chapter up as fast as I hoped

Sophie W: I wouldn't even be able to pick up a dictionary in my form at the moment.  I'm tired I'll be even more so later.

Chibi-Chingo: I have

Moodyirishbabe:  Typos?  Of course I have typos but what you cannot say that I have miss spelt words all the typos are real words Miss mourning morning- yes I've noticed yours as well so don't complain.  What I have in store for you especially is somewhat evil!  :)  I'm laughing at the site of your face when you find out.  Hehehe Nyeh (personal joke.)

So read and review 

Maddy

I'll try to post soon.__


	9. 

Home

**By Maddy**

**Chapter 9**

****

A/n I'm grovelling incase you can't tell.  I went hiking so I couldn't post and then BT Internet terminated our account and I haven't been on the net until yesterday and well I had to catch up didn't I?

* * *

"Eleanor wake up."  Someone was gently rocking her.

"Wha…" murmured a sleep full voice

"Breakfast.  The we're going to Hogwarts."

Eleanor sat up.  "Really, you mean _the _Hogwarts, with the castle and forbidden forest and Hagrids hut?"

"I wasn't aware that there was another one."

"Bugger off."

"This is my house." Sirius said in a mocking tone.

"Whatever." 

Robin groggily got out of the bed and put her feet in the _andrex_ puppy slippers Sirius had just gotten through the post.  Walking around the room she found a hairbrush and started brushing her hair.  30 minutes later she was down stair eating corn flakes, Sirius' speciality.

"So are we going to apparate, but you can't apparate on the Hogwarts grounds, floo, port key?"

"Actually we're going by m-"

"Motor bike?"

"How'd you know?"

"Hagrid used it." Eleanor murmured dismissively

"Will the students be there, it can't possibly be the Christmas holidays yet?"

"No they have a Hogsmead weekend."

"Can we go there?" asked Robin

"We'll see.  Now eat up, the motor bike takes about 2 hours and I need to give you a flying lesson."

"You're going to let me fly the motor bike?"  Robin asked sceptically.

"No!  I wouldn't let you harm her.  Incase we crash, which we won't you need to be able to manoeuvre a broom while we fall."

"Is that all?"

Robin went back to her corn flakes, which were starting to go mushy.  "Can I go to the library?"

"Why?"

"Have you failed to notice that I've read all the books in this house."

"_All _the books?"

"Yes all the books, including that very interesting one titled _Sirius' Diary_.  It's very interesting, especially the part where it says that you haven't pulled in-"

"Robin!  Why did you read that?"

"You left it in a really easy place to find, I mean.  Under a shoebox, in a box in the wardrobe which is locked.  I get bored easily."

"We'll have to do something about that then."

"Can we go to Diagon Alley then?"

"I'm gonna end up spending all my money on you aren't I?"

"You love me for it.  But why are we going to Hogwarts?"

"We're going to visit the potions master, so see if your theory about the Veritaserum works, we also want you to help test some other things that she made."

"She?  I though Severus Snape was the potions master"

"No, Hermione Granger.  Snape died at the end of the war.  He basically one it for us."

"Oh."  Robin sighed _but he was one of my favourite characters._

* * *

A/n First of all mib don't kill me!  No one is going to be risen from the dead in this story so don't even ask.  Thanks to the silent reviewers I'd appreciate you reviewing next time.  Thanks to the I think it was 2 people that did last time, I'm hurt I went from 6 to 2.

Maddy


	10. 

Home

**By Maddy**

**Chapter 10**

****

A/n I'm writing this while I'm meant to be revising and/ or cleaning my guineapigs hutch out but I'm sure they can wait.

ROBIN (I don't write Eleanor on purpose habit I tell you, habit!!!!!!!!!) was hovering 10 feet above the ground sitting on a broomstick Sirius shouting directions at her, while she listened and did the opposite.  "I said go left!" shouted Sirius looking up at her, hand covering the suns rays.  "You're going to go into a wall!  Robin!  Get down here now."  Robin proceeded to go higher.  "I'm going to start the motor bike up now.  I'm sure you know how to use a broom now."

(We're going to skip the bike ride, cos I know about as much about bikes as my dad knows about Harry Potter, which isn't much.)

They landed with a thump on the Hogwarts grounds; Robin (yearly wrote Eleanor) eagerly jumped off and looked around.  Her cheeks were rosy due to the wind having whipped round her head, this in turn had made her hair stick up at all angles.  "Sirius!  Sirius!" shouted someone running across the grounds to see them.  The person had frizzy hair, which was freely hanging, as well as navy blue robes, which were whipping around her in the wind.  "Hermione, good to see you."

"Same to you.  I see you decided to bring your monster again."

"She's not a monster."

"Why we put up with it, ruining the lawns like it does."

"You put up with it because you love me."

"We don't love you, we tolerate you."

"Here, here." Said someone coming up behind them.

"Moony!" exclaimed Sirius hugging him "haven't seen you in a while."

"And that time has been cherished." Answered Remus grinning

Robin had walked some distance away from them and was taking in the scenery _I swear muggles can't see Hogwarts._

Yeah, but you know Hogwarts is here so maybe you can see it 

_Stop kidding yourself; you're obviously a witch_

_No, I can't be I've never shown anything magical before, only the potion thing._

_Maybe you're a squib or something, how much magic do you need to cut to some ingredients and turn a stick around?_

_I can't be a squib a squib has magical parents.  If my parents were magical they wouldn't be politicians would they?_

_It would explain how they actually got into the House of Lords, who can lie that much and not crack?_

_My Parents._

_Your parents aren't humans, they're weird extra terrestrials…_

_…That have come to take over the world I know.  But we're too old to believe that now._

_We're fifteen we're not to young._

"Robin?"  Sirius' face suddenly loomed in front of her.

"Oh, sorry what were you saying?"

"That we're gonna go have some lunch."

"Oh, ok."

A/n this chapter sounds so wooden it could be a tree.

**Sparkleygem: **_I don't do it on purpose, honest.  I wrote Eleanor three times in the last chapter, that's really bad isn't it?  I'm going to go through this chapter and make sure I haven't._

**Sophie W.: **_I have exams as well, they start tomorrow, I'm meant to be revising at the moment- it's mayday our only day off of this year (at least it feels that way) and they decided to give us piles of revision (which I haven't done.) for our S.A.T's _

_Maddy :)_


End file.
